Threads of our Past
by Furiouswind
Summary: No longer running away from her past, she decided to face what she could not all those years back. But the path to victory is harsh, and to prove herself, she must stand upon the stage where legends stand tall. She will risk it all, just to face the shadows that haunt her at every corner, and eventually, she will prove her worth to all, and herself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am not dead. I've been focused on my own original stories, so I've been neglecting writing any fanfic even though I did promise writing a whole bunch.

Since this story is somewhat post-able, I decided why not, while I get some down time from writing my original story... It is hard to write...

Anyway, I wanted to write a story based on Erika, but after some mulling about with story ideas, I decided to write this one, mainly based on a school that no one has heard of, but it DOES EXIST.

Anyway, I'm taking a whole lot of liberties with the story for this fic, so bear with me.

This story might require some knowledge on the Japanese language. For starters, I will refer to the sport with its Japanese name: Senshadou. Some jokes and easter eggs are also Japanese influenced.

The story is written in a Japanese Light Novel style, which if you have read my other stories, you will understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Girls Und Panzer or any related characters, events, ideas.

* * *

 **Girls Und Panzer**

 **Threads of our past**

 **Chapter 1**

"Enemy tank, 40 degrees, right!"

"Emergency reverse! Traverse gun, right! Target enemy tank!"

"Gun loaded!"

"Target, on!"

"Fire!"

The large explosion from the gun erupted, causing the entire interior to shake violently and the intense sound of the gun still rung in the air. If not for the training that they underwent, they would still be shaken up by it. But they have gone through much hardships, training and battles. They were considered 'veterans'. A team made up of different personalities and backgrounds, and yet they came together in this one place and they made their name known. From a nameless place, they were elevated to the top of their field. Indeed, odds were constantly stacked against them, and yet they always prevailed. Their story became the stuff of legends, and with their battles, changed the very foundations on how battles would be fought.

"Enemy tank down!"

"Phew..."

She leaned back upon hearing that piece of news. Pressing on the speaker set around her neck, she announced throughout the radio.

"All right, practice match is over."

The sighs, either of relief or from weariness, echoed through the communications radio. She popped the hatch open and looked out, squinting at the bright fiery orange light of the setting Sun. They had certainly spent quite some time out in the field.

"Ne, Miporin, do you have any plans for dinner?"

She looked down at the call of her name. Popping out from the hatch at the front, the orange haired girl asked whilst looking at her.

"Hmm, I was thinking of buying something from the convenience store."

Her answer was met with a sour expression.

"Mou~, Miporin, you have to eat properly! Didn't I teach you how to make hamburger steaks just the other day?"

"Ah ha ha ha..."

She could only laugh weakly at that.

"Maa maa, Takebe-dono, Nishizumi-dono must be feeling tired. You cannot expect one to hold senshadou practice and then go home to cook a meal."

The messy brown haired loader of the team chirped in.

"I can do that."

"Well, Takebe-dono is an exception. You have the skills of a mother, after all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a compliment, Saori-san. She means that you have matured through senshadou."

The long haired gunner said whilst smiling.

"Eh, really? Does that mean I will soon find a boyfriend?"

"Keep dreaming."

"Mako!"

She really liked hearing these sort of pointless banter. It may seem pointless, but it was the fact that it was 'pointless', made it all the more valuable to her.

"For now, let's go back."

* * *

Senshadou, the martial art of utilising tanks. To be strong-willed, to cut through all who stand before you, to work with others as a team, fight with honour in your hearts, it was a martial form that sought to hone and improve these characteristics in women. While recent times had seen a decline, the sudden appearance of a certain team made the popularity of the sport explode once more into the limelight of the country. A team that emerged from the shadows. Without a victory to its name, with a team that had been disbanded ages ago, suddenly came together and fought against all odds to be come the champions. They fought not for glory nor fame, but rather for a more simple wish, to preserve their school.

With such earnesty, they captured the hearts of the nation, won the admiration of their enemies, and faced near impossible odds to reach their goal. Winners of the 63rd national high school senshadou tornament. Oarai girls high school. People were impressed by their valor and followed their journey from the bottom, to the top of their league. It wasn't over, however, as the scandal of the Ministry of Education still choosing to close down the school came to hit the front page of newspapers everywhere. The champion school, who fought to preserve their school, was betrayed. They lost their school, and would be forced to go their separate ways. However, news of their final challenge came to light. They would challenge the University's selection team.

A team chosen from various Universities to represent the nation on the international stage. The University selection team was strong, perhaps the strongest in the nation, and the small school with fewer than ten tanks was to face them in a bid to truly save their school. This was news that captured the attention of the nation once more. Would this team be able to pull off yet another miracle? And a miracle did occur. With former opponent teams of Oarai appearing to aid them, the Oarai team fought hard against the University selection team, and won. Once more, they were the front of every newspaper. The miracle of Oarai. Once more, their name was spread far and wide. And the centre of it all, was their captain. The one who first sought to run away from her past and the burden of her name.

The one who was forced to take on the mantle of that which she sought to run away once before. The one who united the team, influenced them to fight on, and lead them to victory. The one who eventually found her own path and brought forth the miracles that saved Oarai. She became a legend, her name being used as a representation of the possibilities that awaited those who perserved despite hardships. She is a daughter of the famous Nishizumi style. Nishizumi Miho.

* * *

Jumping off the panzer IV tank, Nishizumi Miho turned around to look at the tank that she commanded. It was a long day and the dirt on the tank was still visible. She thought of spending some time cleaning it, but with daylight fading, it was probably better if she left it for the next day.

"Miporin, shall we head to the baths?"

Takebe Saori asked, to which she turned and nodded to her friend. However, just before she was about to leave, a girl with short cut hair and a monocle on her right eye approached her.

"Nishizumi. The council president wishes to see you."

"Eh? Now?"

She asked, looking at her clothes, which were slightly dirty and still reeked of oil and smoke.

"Well, you may come after you have changed. That is all."

With that, Kawashima Momo, the student council's vice president, turned around and walked off.

"... I wonder what the president wants."

* * *

Miho hit the baths and quickly washed herself down. The council present, Kadotani Anzu, was someone that you did not really want to keep waiting. It was also likely that it was something important to discuss, as Miho knew that Anzu would usually call on her in private for important issues. Miho was wondering if the school still faced the possibility of being closed again. That thought was worrying to say the least. As such, Miho rushed through the baths, despite Saori telling her to take her time. Informing the rest of her crew of where she will be, she left the baths ahead of them and got changed, heading straight for the student council room. The student council room was a large room with many members of the council working at their desks. Some members were incharge of the engineering department, some were looking after the fisheries and agriculture departments, some were under electrical department, finance department, and so on.

"Ah, Nishizumi-san?"

One of the council members noticed her arrival and walked over to greet Miho.

"The president is waiting in her office."

The member said, offering to guide Miho. Although Miho already knew where the room was, she still followed.

"The council seems to be working hard."

Miho commented off-handedly. The council member guiding her smiled.

"Ever since Nishizumi-san helped save the school, a large number of proposals has been put forward by the president to ensure that we remain open. Not only in senshadou, but in other areas including academia, flower-arrangement, agricultural studies, calligraphy, ninjutsu and other fields have all been heavily promoted."

"Wow, no wonder things are looking so hectic."

"Ha ha, well, we have to ensure that your victory is not in vain. Besides, we have to make sure that this Oarai school is worthy of holding the name of senshadou champions."

The council member answered, stopping before the doors to the council president's office.

"The president is waiting inside."

The council member said before turning around to face Miho and bowing to her, causing the captain of the senshadou team to be slightly confused.

"We really have to thank you, Nishizumi-san, for all of your efforts and hardwork in bringing us back our home. Words are not enough to express how thankful we are."

"Eh? Eh? A-ah! Y-you don't have to bow!"

Miho exclaimed, but then noticed that all council members in the office suddenly stopped working and were all on their feet, bowing towards her. This really put her on the spot.

"I-it wasn't only my own efforts! It's all thanks to those who came to help us that-"

"As always, being humble."

A voice said, making Miho turn. Stepping out from the president's office, the short figure of the student council president, Kadotani Anzu, smiled whilst chewing on some dried sweet potato strips.

"President!"

"Now now, come on in, Nishizumi-chan. Ah, Tanigawa, I want the financial report for last month's expenditures including off-shore resupplies, as well as projections from the engineering departments. Tell Asagiri-chan that if she wants the turbine department to have an increase of budget, she must submit a figure that I can agree with. Try to get it done by tomorrow."

Anzu said to the council member who guided Miho. The council member nodded and left.

"Well then, Nishizumi-chan, come on in."

Anzu said, walking back into her office. Miho followed the president and was surprised to see two other people there whom she did not expect to be there. With shoulder length hair, the commander of the first year tank, Sawa Azusa, looked rather confused by why she was called here, as evident by the worried expression on her face. The other person was another first year student, dressed as usual in her sports attire, Isobe Noriko, commander of the Duck team, and always wishing to revive the volleyball team, but to no avail.

"Now that we've all gathered, I would like to discuss something with you three."

Anzu said, taking a seat at the coffee table in the room, gesturing the others to do the same. Seating themselves on the various sofa seats, Koyama Yuzu, the secretary of the student council, walked over to the coffee table and poured some tea for them, as well as setting down a tray of biscuits. Anzu, as usual, ate her sweet potato snacks.

"So, president, what have you called us here for?"

Noriko asked.

"Are you allowing me to revive the volleyball club?"

"Nope."

The straight-forward, immediate answer made Noriko sulk a little.

"What I have called you three here for, is to discuss the future of Oarai's senshadou team."

At that, the three who were called here were all confused and puzzled by that statement.

"The future of Oarai?"

Miho quizzed, and Anzu nodded.

"Exactly. As you know, I am already in my third year, and will soon graduate."

Those words hit the other three rather hard. Miho knew that things will continue to change as time goes on, but to be reminded of it was still painful.

"In a while, I will announce the next student council elections, however that will only mean that the one incharge of the school and the school ship will change. Our school survived because of our senshadou team. By winning, we saved our school and secured our name as champions. The senshadou federation, as promised, subsidised quite a fair amount to ease our budget, but it is still up to us to improve our school's image and ensure its survival. That is why I have put forward the various improvements to promote other areas in which our school can excel in. But until the time when these other fields can provide their worth, we will have to depend on our senshadou team to keep winning and ensuring that our school is not shut down."

Anzu explained. While the two first years were a little overwhelmed by this information, Miho was a little more understanding.

"And that is why we have to discuss on the subject of succession."

Anzu said while looking at Noriko and Azusa.

"The two of you are the better first year teams we have, and one of you will have to take on Nishizumi-chan's mantle of being the next Captain. This will not happen eventually, but as Nishizumi-chan is quite skilled, I believe that whoever has to take over her place will need to start training as soon as possible. Ever since we won the championship title, as well as defeating the University selection team, our school has received an influx of new students, and some of those students will definitely choose to join our senshadou team. Therefore the two of you will have to keep training to ensure that you reach an acceptable level."

The two first years looked to one another and nodded, before turning to Anzu.

"President, we will not let you down!"

Noriko said with confidence.

"We will keep defending our school!"

Azusa added. Anzu nodded with satisfaction and turned to Miho.

"Nishizumi-chan, you will need to pick one of them to be your successor. The other will be trained to be the second in command."

Anzu said.

"Ah, president, do you mean taking over the turtle team?"

Miho wondered, to which Anzu smirked.

"No, they will stick to their own tanks for now. While I do have plans to purchase new tanks in order to supplement the incoming influx of students, the turtle team will be fielded by a group of my own choosing. After all, the hetzer must fulfil certain roles that, without specific training, will fail to achieve. I have already screened through some people who can take over and will begin training them soon. So, Nishizumi-chan, who do you pick as your successor?"

Anzu asked. Miho felt rather awkward, looking at the two first years, needing to choose one? Miho looked nervously at the two, and the two first years noticed.

"Captain, you don't need to worry about choosing one."

Noriko said.

"Exactly, senpai, we have worked together for so long, so we will be happy with whoever is chosen."

Azusa added. Miho still felt rather pressured to be choosing one. However in her heart, she knew that of the two, one was better for the job than the other.

"... Then, I will choose Sawa-san."

Miho said, to which the person in question looked quite surprised by this selection despite what she said earlier.

"Eh? Senpai? Not Isobe-san?"

Azusa wondered, to which Miho nodded.

"Isobe-san is skilled in battle and has a good handle for tactics, the Duck team is also probably one of the best teams we have due to their teamwork. Their skills are indeed the highest of the teams."

Miho noted.

"However, the captain is one who makes calls and judgements that not only affect their tank, but all others. The captain must be able to read the enemy formations and formulate an effective strategy against it. Sawa-san has performed this on various occasions, knowing the limits of your crew and finding ways to attack the enemy's weak points, working within various environments to formulate new strategies. While the Duck team is able to do the same, the problem comes from how Oarai's team is structured."

"How we are structured?"

The others asked and Miho nodded, pointing to the whiteboard in the room that had always been used for strategic planning, therefore still having the information sheets of various tanks, as well as a map with marked points for the tanks in formation.

"Unlike other school teams, our team is made up of different tanks from different countries. We do not focus on a single type of tank and this reflects on how we fight. Each team is highly skilled individually, and we are still able to fight cohesively together."

"That is why, even during the University match, when we were joined by tanks of other schools, we are still able to fight at our best, because our team itself is a mixed team."

Anzu said.

"Exactly. We are used to fighting in mixed teams and when mixed with other teams, we are able to adapt and fight with changing strategies. In the first place, due to the mixture of tanks, as well as the constant threat of being outnumbered, the main fighting style that I devised is based upon hit and run tactics, as well as guerrilla attacks, luring the enemy into small confined areas such as urban environments in order to minimise the threat that the enemy can force upon us. While Isobe-san is skilled, her skills are best used for her crew as they are unified as a team through sports. I am impressed by the numerous times the Duck team has come up with interesting strategies to take on different opponents, however I feel as though such tactics are only applicable on a squad level, at most. Sawa-san, on the other hand, has shown to be more flexible, able to change her tactics more readily, however there are still things that are necessary to improve upon."

Miho pointed out. Noriko nodded as she understood what was said. Azusa, while pleased and slightly embarrassed by the praise she received, was also well aware that Miho was pointing out the problems that she held.

"Well then, Nishizumi-chan, we will begin the training process soon. Sawa-chan will train under Nishizumi-chan in overall leadership and tactics. Isobe-chan will focus on team training and prepare to induct new members."

Anzu said, looking around and noticing Kawashima Momo standing by one side, silently listening to the entire conversation.

"Kawashima."

"Yes, president."

Momo stepped forward at the call of her name.

"You will teach Isobe-chan on some points of managing the teams. She will have to act as a central morale figure, and will need to support Sawa-chan in the future."

"Yes president."

"Nishizumi-chan, do you have any words you like to say to these two?"

Miho thought about it for a moment, before looking at the two first years.

"Things will be tough in the future, but as long as you believe in yourselves and your teammates, victory will always show itself."

* * *

"Nishizumi-chan, I will call for you again when we begin the negotiating process of buying new tanks."

Was what Anzu told Miho before she left the president's office. Stepping out of the student council office, Miho was approached by Azusa.

"Senpai, are you sure you want me to take over?"

The first year asked once more, to which Miho smiled and nodded.

"I think you have what it takes to lead a team. Of course no one is perfect, but it is important to recognise those faults and work to improve yourself constantly. I still have much to learn myself, but I will do my best to instruct you on how to lead Oarai."

"I will do my best to meet your expectations!"

Azusa cried out and bowed.

"Well, we will begin during the next training session. For now, you should head back home since it's so late."

"Yes!"

Watching Azusa rush off, Miho turned and headed towards her classroom, having left her belongings there. However she did not need to as her team members were waiting for her around the corner with her bag.

"Miporin, was the talk something bad?"

Saori asked worryingly, to which Miho smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing that serious. Just the talk of succession."

"Succession?"

"Ah, the president is going to graduate soon."

Akiyama Yukari pointed out, and the rest of the team suddenly came to that realisation.

" " Ah." "

Was the unified realisation.

"I wonder if the president is going to go on to a University."

Saori wondered.

"Most likely she will. Not only is she the president of a school ship, but she was able to negotiate with the Ministry to the point of saving the school. I wouldn't be surprised if she received multiple scholarships."

"Speaking of which, since we've been so preoccupied with senshadou, how are your grades?"

Isuzu Hana asked.

"I'm doing fine."

Reizei Mako answered in her usual monotonous voice. As expected of the top scorer of their grade.

"I've been putting more effort in language classes. If I want to improve on my radio skills, I must also improve on language! 'English! Come on!'"

Saori declared out loud.

"That sentence made no sense. But Saori, you've been slacking in literature class."

Mako pointed out.

"There's no point in understanding such old and long winded usage of words! Convey your feelings with fewer and more direct words! Like directing tanks across the map!"

"There's nothing direct about that."

"I've been having trying to improve my physics score. I don't seem to understand some of the formulae."

Hana sighed in dismay.

"Even though you're the gunner?"

Saori asked

"Shooting and calculating how far Takashi can throw a ball at an angle are two different things."

"Not really."

Mako muttered.

"What about you Miporin?"

Saori turned to Miho, who smiled sheepishly.

"Erm... While I am getting normal grades, I seem to have some trouble with Japanese history and Social studies."

"But Nishizumi-dono, I remember you getting quite high grades in general. Getting about 70s. I remember Nishizumi-dono studying very hard for the recent tests."

Yukari pointed out.

"Eh? Why do you know that?"

"I was looking at the scores while in the teacher's office."

Yukari said, at which Miho wondered about something.

"Yukari-san... why were you in the teacher's office?"

She asked, to which Yukari smiled sheepishly.

"Because I failed quite a number of subjects."

"A number?"

"About 6 of them."

The rest of the crew looked at her in shock.

"Ah, but because of senshadou, we get some credits for the courses, so it all works out."

Yukari smiled, but Saori would have none of that.

"The credits we get from senshadou is not enough to cover more than 2 subjects! Although we can get scholarships for certain Universities with good senshadou records, it is still important to get good grades! Even if you don't want to get into a University, the fact remains that you might have to repeat if your results are not good enough!"

"Eh? Takebe-dono, you can't be serious."

"I am! Miporin! Say something too!"

Saori turned to Miho, who was also quite worried.

"Yukari-san, you need to study harder. I would like for all of us to graduate together."

At Miho's words, Yukari's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Awawawawa, Nishizumi-dono said she wants to graduate together! Together! With little me! Ah! This isn't good! Takebe-dono! Reizei-dono! I require assistance!"

Yukari immediately turned to the two in question. While Mako seemed to show an expression that read 'bothersome', Saori was more than ready to accept that request.

"All right! Since it's come down to this, we will hold a study session! We will hold it at my place tomorrow! Mako, make sure you come as well!"

"Eehh?"

* * *

"Miho! You have a visitor!"

Nishizumi Miho looked up at the call of her name. One of her classmates had called out for her by the door. Miho got up from her seat, wondering who might visit her. She walked over to the door and saw that Sawa Azusa was there with a notebook in hand.

"Thank you, Ooshina-san."

Miho thanked her classmate, before turning to Azusa.

"Sawa-san? Did you need something?"

Miho asked, to which Azusa nodded, producing the notebook to Miho.

"Senpai, as I do not know how to begin learning tactics and strategies, I was thinking about handing you a book with which I used during past matches. Inside are notes that I had taken down of both our own strategies as well as our opponents! I want you to check if I had made any errors in my own evaluation and ideas on what the strategies were used meant."

Miho was personally quite surprised that Azusa took on the initiative to do this as she had not asked her to do so. In first place, it was less than a day since the talk of successions was made, and she had already come up with something like this? Miho did admit that she had never thought of 'teaching' anyone about senshadou. She, herself, chose to run away from the Nishizumi style, however it is not wrong to say that Miho had her foundations in the Nishizumi style and used it to strengthen her own ways. The Nishizumi style was strong, that was obvious from the get-go, so anyone using that as the foundation would obviously have an advantage. But was Miho in a position to teach that? In the first place, wasn't she considered 'disowned'? While no official word of her disinheritance was made, Miho had more or less believed herself to be disowned by her family.

"Senpai?"

Azusa looked at Miho worryingly. Was she putting Azusa in a weird position.

"Ah, sorry about that. I was just thinking that you've put a rather interesting proposition forward. It is true that I am not sure how best to teach 'tactics'. I suppose we can start here."

Miho smiled, taking the book and flipping through some pages. They were indeed detailed accounts of the strategies used during the previous matches. Alongside were several notes, most likely Azusa's own conjectures, and other possible ideas on how best to approach the situation. Of course, since the match was already over, going over what else could have gone on was purely wishful speculations. Hindsight is always perfect sight, as they say. But looking at the notes, Miho did note that Azusa poured a whole lot of attention into the matches. She most likely procured the recordings of the matches and watched them numerous times.

She was a studious person, and while it isn't wrong, Miho was rather worried that she might put too much emphasis on following the book, particularly if that book was written by Miho. The whole point of Oarai's fighting style was to be non-static. A single formation or tactic would never work, and it was only by constantly changing and adapting, would they see victory in the end. Of course, Miho was also worried about making Azusa depressed over something like this. She still had two years to learn the ropes. She will probably mature over time.

"I will say that it is a really detailed book. I will look over it when I can and will add my own comments to it."

Miho said, and Azusa smiled excitedly, bowing to her.

"Thank you very much, senpai!"

As Azusa left, another person quickly appeared before Miho could retreat back into her class. Chewing on more sweet potato snacks, the student council president, Kadotani Anzu approached Miho.

"Oh, Nishizumi-chan, I came to tell you something."

"Has the negotiations for purchasing new tanks begun already?"

Miho wondered if it really was this quick. Anzu shook her head.

"No, not yet. I'm currently holding talks with St Gloriana and Saunders first, but no guarantees. What I'm here about is that we have received a challenge match, and quite an interesting one too."

That caught Miho's attention. A challenge match? After winning the championship and beating the University selection team, Miho had expected a flurry of challenge matches to come in from other schools, but everything was quiet for a some time. Perhaps the other schools were being respectful that Oarai just went through a major match and wanted them to rest first. But there were also practice matches with other schools, and those were in no short supply. St Gloriana was always eager to have practice matches with them, and Darjeeling would always pop by randomly. A challenge match, however, was something new. Oarai never received one, being the one to issue them instead. As a smaller school, that was obvious.

"What is so interesting about it?"

"There are some weird conditions. This time, we are going to outnumber them. They will field four tanks, while we can field all eight."

"That is indeed a weird condition. Who is the challenger?"

"Maple High School. They didn't attend the last tournament as they were too busy with the seasonal fishing in the North Pacific. Apparently they want to test out their new tanks, and so have issued us with this challenge."

"Maple High School... I'm certain that their senshadou is a very active group, and that they specialise in mobile warfare... but new tanks?"

Miho had to wonder what about this uneasiness in her heart that was making her want to refuse this letter. But it was a challenge letter. To refuse it was something that would be them in a disadvantageous position, particularly with the threat of their school ship being taken away still a very real one.

"... I guess we will have to see what sort of tanks they are planning on fielding."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is heavy on Japanese Language usage. Names and jokes are all Japanese based.

* * *

 **Girls Und Panzer**

 **Threads of our Past**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Maple High School, Panzer division**

Looking at the chart in her hand, the girl scanned through the numbers and figures. Everything seemed to be normal, but she liked being careful. Looking over the same piece of paper five times can cause one to essentially look over the smaller details. Pinching her own cheek to check if she was sleepy, she looked through the list for the sixth time. The numbers and figures did not change. Well, at least that was a good thing. Heaving a sigh, she put the chart down as looked up. The patient, yet clearly eager, faces of her teammates all awaited for her word. She, on the other hand, was worried about what she had gotten both herself and her teammates into. It was a bad gamble, and she knew it. And yet she had to push all of the chips she held for the last hand. She hated gambling. Hated it greatly. She loved the certainty of knowledge and information. To gather such information before hand was essential. That was how she fought, and it was a method that she knew held the highest chances of her winning. Chance. Even after everything, it was still a gamble.

"Captain."

She suddenly realised she was looking down at her clenched fists. Looking back up, her teammates still held their smiles.

"Don't worry, Captain. We've been training for this match for a long time."

"Exactly, Captain, we have made it this far. We will certainly make it further than this."

"We'll show that stuck up vice president that your proposals are right."

Her teammates voiced their support. It has always been this way. She had always relied on their support. She nodded back.

"Yeah, we will make sure we win this match."

She grabbed the mic of her communications radio.

"Team Bomb, are you in position?"

'"Aye, captain!"'

"Team Furlong?"

'"Already waiting, captain."'

"Team Mounties."

'"Awaiting orders."'

She nodded in satisfaction. If the plan was to work, it would require all four tanks to work in unison.

"All right, Operation Vimy, start!"

* * *

 **Few months prior**

Setting down her bags, the young girl looked up at the massive hull that was before her. It wasn't the first time she has seen a massive school ship, but this was certainly something else. The cold sea breeze playing with her long reddish brown hair, causing her to brush it to one side. The large symbol of the school was painted on the side of the hull, the symbol of a moose with its tongue sticking out. Maple High School. It was a school that she had roots in, but only came to it recently. She knew that it should not bother her as much as it should, but the nervousness of transferring schools was still getting to her.

"Kaede!"

She looked around when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw another young girl running towards her. With her pale brown hair tied into a plait and bright blue eyes, the girl was the epitome of excitement, as evident when she jumped into the air and crashed into her, sending the both of them into the ground.

"Ow!"

She groaned, rubbing the lump was going to grow on the back of her head.

"Momiji! You didn't have to do that!"

She snapped at the other girl, who only laughed while getting up to her feet.

"Sorry about that."

Momiji said, half apologetically, offering a hand to her. Sighing, she took the hand and was hauled up to her feet.

"But we're finally here! We're finally joining Maple High School!"

"You don't have to be all that excited about it."

she muttered, pushing her excited friend off her.

"Aren't you excited? We've been wanting to join Maple High School for so long! And after going to different schools, we finally managed to transfer in at the same time!"

"Thanks for the expositional explanation."

She muttered, turning her gaze back to the large ship. It certainly was their childhood dream to be part of this school, but circumstances had prevented them from doing so.

"Satou Kaede, Kitakuni Momiji."

She turned around the second time at the call of her name. This time, it was someone she did not know. A young woman with short, shoulder length dark brown hair that was trimmed neatly and combed properly. Her expression was somewhat stoic and cold, unlike the other members at the docks. Dressed in the distinct uniform of Maple High School, being a red sweater with blue lines down the sides, and a red skirt, the girl approached the two.

"I have been informed of your arrival. I am Akamatsu Mashiro, and I will be addressing your transfers."

The girl's tone was rather emotionless, and she took out a clipboard with documents attached to it.

"Where are your papers?"

She asked them, to which the two produced their transfer documents. Mashiro took the papers and added them to her clipboard.

"Kitakuni Momiji, transferring from one of Canada's School Ships, B.C. Prep High. A returnee, eh?"

"Yes! My parents moved to Canada for work and I was finally allowed to return back to Japan!"

Momiji said happily. While Kaede and Momiji had kept in contact during their years apart, it was clear that Momiji had not changed one bit. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing has yet to be seen.

"Well, since our school has close relations with B.C. Prep High, you will find many things familiar to you."

Mashiro said, and though the words she said were meant to be kind, somehow Kaede could not hear the same warmth in the tone.

"Next. Satou Kaede. Previously part of Saunders Prep. Before that, St Gloriana Girls. You've been moving around."

Mashiro turned to her, making her swallow hard.

"... My parents are... divorced. My father worked at Saunders while my mother is part of St Gloriana Girls Alumni."

"Hmm. You were also a student of the Nishizumi style of senshadou, eh?"

Was this an interrogation? Kaede did not feel all too comfortable with this.

"... A-as my mother wished for me to follow in her path, I was to take senshadou lessons under master Nishizumi Shiho. My mother is an acquaintance of the master. However I was transferred to Saunders before two years."

"Did you take up senshadou at Saunders?"

"... No. I was helping my father with work in my spare time. I had no time for extra activities."

"I see."

Mashiro seemed to write a few things on her transfer paper. It was hard to tell if what Kaede said was right or not. In the first place, could she still be refused here? She had already formally transferred. All that was suppose to be left was handing the transfer papers. Or was it?

"So you decided to transfer here in your second year. Not St Gloriana, but here."

"Y-yes. My mother is a half. My maternal grandfather was able to help me transfer through his acquaintances."

"Ah, so you are a quarter. I see. I suppose that your grandfather was the reason why you chose this school."

Mashiro nodded, taking down more notes. For Kaede, it was true that her grandfather was the reason why she chose to transfer to this school, however there was one other reason.

"Oi! Mashiro! What do you think you're doing?"

Appearing out of nowhere, and really appearing out of nowhere, a girl with blonde hair that went past her shoulders and sharp green eyes started to snap at Mashiro. The newcomer, however, was not very tall, standing around a head shorter than Mashiro, and having a rather large forehead relative to her head. Mashiro stared at the newcomer for a few moments, still emotionless.

"... Ah, Kana da (it's Kana)."

Mashiro said, with her tone in its usual emotionless state.

"IT'S KANADE! And just what do you think you're doing? !"

The girl demanded, to which Mashiro turned to Kaede and Momiji.

"Completing their transfer process, what else?"

"That is not your job!"

"Then who else would do it?"

"IT IS MEANT TO BE DONE BY ME!"

"Just what is your job?"

"I'M THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! OF COURSE I'M SUPPOSE TO DO THIS!"

Kanade shouted loud enough for all those on the docks to hear, but no one seemed fazed by it, probably indicating that this is a regular routine. Mashiro sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"If that is so, then I would advise you to appear when you are needed. As the student council president, as you so claim that you are, you should be awaiting for these girls to arrive half an hour before schedule. The records for the resupply has also gone missing, and the numbers for our last haul does not match the numbers being off-loaded. The clubs are also not receiving the appropriate funds. The second year male dormitory building has had severe maintenance issues that remain unresolved for 2 months. The backlog for the sentoukidou club was found to be a mismanagement by the student council, and the council has pointed that the president is never present to sign the documents necessary to clear the backlog."

Mashiro continued to list the problems of the ship, making Kanade rather meek. With each new complaint, the bravado of the student president was shrinking back. Now she was looking like a small child, ready to cry.

"I-in the first place! Y-you're not even part of the student council!"

Kanade squeaked, though immediately regretted it as Mashiro suddenly released a murderous aura, despite her facial expression not changing. Reaching behind and pulling out a sharp metal shovel from nowhere, really nowhere, Mashiro stared hard at the shrinking Kanade, tapping the shovel in the palm of her other hand.

"And whose fault is it that I am called upon to clear up this mess? Since you are practically useless to the point of being non-existent, shall I just end your miserable excuse of a life and dig your grave right here?"

"EEEEKKKK! IT'S MAKURO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Kanade screamed out in terror.

"She's crying."

Momiji pointed out.

"She's seriously crying."

Kaede had no idea just what their relationship is, but it was clear that Mashiro was not someone to mess with. Just as Kaede believed she was going to bear witness to a murder on her first day, Mashiro released her anger, her emotion still the same, and stabbed the shovel into the ground. The ground is made of concrete. She reached into a bag that she had slung over her shoulder, although Kaede only noticed now, and pulled out a food box.

"Take this."

Mashiro handed the box to the quivering Kanade.

"... Is it... a bomb?"

"Just open it."

The frightened student president slowly and cautiously opened the container, and upon taking a small peek inside her eyes lit up like the headlights of a car.

"POUTINE!"

The student president wrenched the box open and stared greedily with her mouth drooling over the contents of her gift. Fries with cheese curds and brown gravy poured all over. Without waiting for even a fork, the student president dug into the food. Mashiro sighed, turning her attention back to Kaede and Momiji.

"Let us continue. You may be slightly disheartened by the way our student council president behaves, but rest assured that the school is still functioning besides the previously stated problems. I welcome you both to Maple High School."

* * *

"You may notice a few things about our school."

Mashiro explained to the two as she guided them towards the ramp leading up into the lower decks of the school ship.

"Maple High School is one of the largest school ships, probably only smaller than Pravda Girls High by a few kilometres."

Mashiro held a hand up to stop them and allow a truck carrying a large metal shipping container to pass before them.

"As a school, we were built to promote ocean fishing, more specifically the North Pacific Ocean. We are able to fish up large fishes that cannot be bred in normal school ships, such as the blue fin tuna, Alaskan crab and blue marlin, to name a few, and those are our main source of export and income. Of course, the fishing department is not our only department that we excel at."

Mashiro led them once more across the large space in the lower deck area, where students were all rushing about and directing containers to trucks, as well as taking supplies back onto the ship itself. Mashiro guided them towards the far end of the lower supply deck, reaching a cargo elevator that was unused. Stepping inside, Mashiro pressed a button and the doors closed, before jerking to a start.

"This School ship was incomplete when first purchased, however the founding students decided to expand the ship, as well as plant a large forest on the top deck. As such, forestry is also a major source of economy for us. The trees provide us with paper, building timber, shade and maple syrup."

"Are there boys on this ship as well?"

Kaede asked, to which Mashiro nodded.

"Yes. It might seem awkward to some, especially those who come from all-girls schools. It is the truth that there are more all girls school ships than there are mixed school ships. I can only name 2 all boys school ships off the top of my head. This school is indeed a mixed school ship. The boys handle a large amount of physical tasks, such as majority of the engineering departments are manned by the boys. Our senshadou and sentoukidou maintenance teams are also largely made up of boys."

"Sentoukidou? I have not heard of such a sport."

Momiji admitted. Kaede had heard of it once, but was unsure of what it was exactly.

"Sentoukidou is not a very popular sport, compared to senshadou. It utilises fighter planes build before 1945 to fight. Due to how combat is with that sport, it is hard to have spectators see what goes on. It is also highly dangerous due to the number of accidents that occur during matches. As such it is a sport mainly for boys, and while we do maintain a team, we do not expect a large popularity boom any time soon. Having a team is still useful though, as we are called upon by the Senshadou federation to loan surveillance planes and pilots during senshadou matches and receive compensation for it. However, considering everything, they are still simply a hole in our budget."

Mashiro was slowly becoming Makuro again.

"Besides that, there is also Senkandou. Practiced by both boys and girls, it utilises ships sized heavy cruiser and below, built before 1945. But the expenses to maintain a team is a large strain on any school ship's budget, not to mention that matches are hard to coordinate between schools. We do not have a team, will not field a team, never plan to and do not let the president to tell you otherwise."

"About the uniform..."

Kaede noted that the uniform was very similar to another school. Mashiro noticed Kaede's gaze and nodded. The main uniform was a white shirt and black tie, under the red sweater with blue stripes on the sides. The skirt was dark red, with knee high socks and dark shoes that had a design that seemed to incorporate rough terrain climbing. Kaede remembered seeing that there was a dark red blazer as well, but it seemed Mashiro did not wear that.

"Indeed, our uniform is strikingly similar to St Gloriana. We have extremely close ties with St Gloriana, with their Alumni and ours mixing from time to time. We also conduct a large number of transactional deals with Saunders, and so a large number of things in our School will have influences from St Gloriana and Saunders. As such, I expect Satou-san to feel well at home."

Mashiro looked at Kaede straight in the face. It was hard to tell what Mashiro was trying to insinuate with such words.

"We have arrived."

Mashiro stated, just before the cargo elevator jerked to a halt. The doors opened, and Mashiro guided the two out into the corridor of the upper deck. This deck was mainly for the engineering and electrical crew members, students of the naval studies, to live in. Cafeterias, bedrooms and the main control rooms for electricity would all be on this floor.

"We will take the stairs to the top deck and city."

Mashiro said, guiding the two to the nearest stairway and leading the way up. Upon reaching the top deck, Kaede and Momiji stood in awe at the sight that greeted them. The large city built on top of the school ship was bustling with people, both students and civillians working onboard. Large, imposing trees sprouted all over the city, providing shade to most parts of the school.

The school itself took up a relatively large portion of the ship, catering to both male and female students. Not only was the school building fairly large, but the open fields and large forested areas within the school area added to the size of the school. Mashiro took the two newcomers towards the nearest bus stop. She turned around and reached into her bag and pulled out two cards, handing it to them.

"These are the transportation cards for our school. For now, I will loan you two these guest cards. You will receive your own cards on your first day, seek out your home room teachers to get your student ID cards as well as your transport cards. Your student ID will be important for accessing parts of the ship."

"It seems security is rather strict."

Momiji mumbled, looking at the transport card. It was a normal looking card with the symbol of Maple High School's moose on it.

"The cards allow you access any part of the ship, and is mainly to prevent anyone from the outside to sneak in. We did have a problem back then when a few thieves tried to steal our blue fin tuna."

Mashiro explained as they got onto a bus.

"Bus services work regularly and have routes all over the ship. While I would normally recommend you using the bus services to get to school, I would also advise you to run if you are late. While the services are reliable, there are multiple issues with the roads being blocked by falling branches and such. By the way, have the two of you chosen your place of residence?"

Kaede nodded in reply, having booked an apartment a few blocks away from the school. It was an ideal location, being close to the school as well as close to the shopping district. It had a bedroom, living and kitchen. The laundry room being part of the bathroom. Certainly not something a mere student should be able to afford. Kaede knew first hand the power of 'connections'. Momiji, on the other hand, was a little more unsure.

"I did try to get an apartment, but I was too busy with the transfer details that I forgot."

Momiji admitted.

"Well, that is not a problem. The school has a few apartments and dormitories for rent. We shall head to the residences office in the school to find a suitable location for you. What about Satou-san? If you wish to head to your apartment immediately, I shall provide directions."

Mashiro turned to her, but Kaede shook her head.

"I wish to see the school as well."

Mashiro nodded to her answer.

"If that is what you want to do, then I shall not stop you."

* * *

The bus trip was quite eventful, by Momiji and Kaede's standard, even if Mashiro and the other passengers on board did not think so. The bus travelled through the town that was built to accommodate the students who live onboard. Various shopping districts, supermarkets, local bakeries, butcher shops, fish mongers and grocers selling produce that cater to the tastes of students. Cafes, book stores, gyms and other recreational places that allow students to relax. Kaede noticed the lack of places like arcades, karaoke lounges and such. Perhaps the school did not permit such places due to the possibility of students skipping classes to go to such places. It was also clear that the number of trees that were planted made the entire school ship appear to be in midst of a forest. While the trees did not block the roads or appear to be planted randomly, it was still an impressive sight to behold and gave that mystical feel.

"We've arrived."

Mashiro said, getting up from her seat. The two followed behind Mashiro as they alighted from the bus, standing before the entrance of the school itself. Maple High School was a large school, consisting of both a middle school section and the high school section. As the high school section was the main school, with the middle school section made to allow easier transition to the high school section itself, the name of the School ship took after the high school. Kaede also noticed that since this was a mixed school, the boys and girls mingled with one another. Saunders had a boys section, however they had chosen to separate the boys from the girls by having them on a different part of the ship. Wouldn't this mixing cause problems?

"Akamatsu-san! Thanks for your hard work!"

"Akamatsu-san! The budget proposals for the clubs have been submitted!"

"Akamatsu-san! The fisheries department has called for a leak in the sixth tank!"

"Akamatsu-san! The engine room is facing a problem with power shortage!"

"Akamatsu-san! The resupplying trucks are done off loading!"

The swarms of people rushing over to greet Mashiro was immense, more like a tidal wave. However Kaede noticed that these people were all submitting problems that the student council was meant to handle. Were they that useless? Or was it only the president? Mashiro sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. She pressed a few buttons and placed the phone to her ear.

"... Hasegawa, it's me. I am by the main gate. Deal with the situation... Mob clearance 'B'."

It wasn't long after Mashiro put the phone down, that an unforgettable sensation to Kaede started to cause the ground to rumble. The tidal wave of students with complaints also felt the rumble, as shown by their faces turning to fear. Then the screaming and the running away in terror.

"It's them!"

"Run away!"

"The senshadou team is here!"

Senshadou? It wasn't long before Kaede's questions were answered by the roar of engines, the unmistakeable explosions from gun turrets and the large imposing shapes of dark green coloured tanks. A total of five tanks rolled up to Mashiro, tanks that Kaede had seen before. The Canadian Ram Tank. Built upon the M3 Lee chassis, it was a tank that was better than the M3 that it was based upon, as well as showing slightly better performance than the M4 Shermans. The Ram tank was a tank that melded the two tanks, M3's chassis, with M4's design for the turret.

It was a fast tank, and would be able to fire further and harder than the Shermans. The problem with the Ram tanks were its costs, and its complicated workings due to its mixed construction. The five tanks skidded to a stop, surrounding Mashiro and the two with their tanks facing outwards in a protective circle. One of the tanks' hatch opened and a girl popped her head out. Wearing a tank jacket that was dark green in colour, showing similar designs to St Gloriana's tank jacket, but not with buttons, being worn in a rather loose manner like Saunders.

With black shirt, shorts and beret to accompany the jacket, this tank uniform was truly one that mixed both St Gloriana and Saunder's influence. The normal school uniform was also a clear influence, but the tank jacket really takes the cake. The girl from the tank jumped out with a loud speaker in her hand and shouted into it, though why she needed to shout into a loud speaker is anyone's guess.

"All of you can back off! Akamatsu-san is busy, so we will ask you all to disperse calmly."

The girl said to the crowd, who were a little apprehensive about what to do.

"You can't hog Akamatsu-san to yourselves!"

One person from the crowd shouted. The girl smirked at that.

"We can! After all, Akamatsu-san is the vice commander of the senshadou club! So she belongs with us!"

Kaede was surprised by this, and turned to Mashiro, who sighed.

"Hasegawa has a loud mouth. Well, not that it matters. Ah, she's arrived."

The sounds of engines, different from tanks, came in as a ten armoured cars, Otters, appeared speeding towards them. The Otter armoured cars reached the circle of tanks and formed a secondary perimeter around them. Jumping out of one of the Otter armoured cars, a girl with her long brown hair tied into a low tail that seemed to naturally part into two separate tails, walked over with her bright blue eyes showing some sort of uninhibited form of excitement, her mouth chewing on a stick of some sorts.

"Ya ya, Mashiro, still popular as ever, eh?"

The girl smirked, taking the stick out of her mouth, revealing it to be an amber coloured candy.

"Captain, if you knew of this problem, then it would be better if you had cleared this group before my arrival."

Mashiro stated. It was hard to tell her emotion, but in this case, it would be irritation?

"It's better to appear in style! It's so... RAD!"

"Please leave your childish fantasies to when you are sleep talking. And stop saying that phrase. It is old and annoying."

"So you say, even though you look so happy that I got here in time to save you."

Kaede had to do a double take. Mashiro looked happy? Is this what her being happy looks like?

"In any case, Captain, I have yet to complete the transfer process for these two. I would appreciate it if you could start clearing the path."

Mashiro turned the conversation back. Was she embarrassed? The newcomer, the captain, smiled and nodded.

"Already got it covered. Here they come."

The captain pointed to where a group of students wearing the armbands with the words 'disciplinary committee' written on it. The only odd thing is, they were all on horseback. Riding upon horses, the disciplinary committee appeared and started to clear the crowd. One of the disciplinary committee members rode up to the group, the look on her face is one of obvious disdain.

"Shikamori Shiina. I would appreciate it if you did not use your tanks in such a manner that may cause a disturbance."

The committee member stated, to which the captain shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no such intentions, Takahatsu-chan. I only came with my tanks for some practice runs when I saw my beloved Mashiro-chan being bullied. I did not use my tanks to chase those students off, after all that is your job."

Shikamori Shiina, the captain of the senshadou team, stated it in a clearly sarcastic manner. The committee member was obviously not happy with the way she was spoken to.

"Why you-"

"Now now, why don't we all take time to calm down."

A familiar voice spoke up, making all turn. Appearing, again, from nowhere, was the student council president.

"Ah, Kana da (it's Kana)."

Was the sentence that escaped the lips of Mashiro, Shiina, and the committee member.

"IT'S KANADE!"

Hiroyuki Kanade snapped, but quickly regained her composure. In an attempt to look 'mature', she gave a slight cough.

"It's not right for our students to start making a scene at the entrance of our school. We shall hold a meeting to determine the cause of this problem-"

"That would be you, Kana."

Shiina pointed out, making Kanade snap a nerve, but she held her temper back.

"... As I was saying, we shall hold a meeting later. For now, Takahatsu-san, would you get the students to disperse? Shikamori-san, I would ask that you let your tanks return."

Shiina was smiling at the expense of Kanade, and turned to her tanks.

"All right, you heard the president, head back to the garage!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The tanks started their engines and roared off, just as the mounted disciplinary committee started to get the students to disperse.

"I hope you're happy that I got you people out of this mess."

Kanade muttered, once the crowd was gone and she could drop her smiling facade.

"Your senshadou team is getting out of hand, Shikamori, if I have to get one more complaint about your team-"

"Oh? Want to finish our duel here?"

Shiina smirked, rolling up her sleeves, making Kanade angry at the provocation.

"Do not assume that I am not able to beat you into the ground, Shikamori. I have the power to shut down your club."

"You don't have the guts. Our team has been entering the nationals and gaining ranked positions. To shut us down will cause the school to lose both face and substantial budget relief from the senshadou federation."

"We can survive even without it. Do not test my patience."

The two started to butt heads and Kaede swore she could see sparks fly between their eyes. Mashiro quickly reached into her bag once more and pulled out... her shovel.

"Might I suggest that the two of you find another place to fight? Perhaps... underground?"

Mashiro asked, her expression unchanging, but her presence was shifting back to Makuro. As expected, before the menacing presence of Makuro and her shovel, both Shiina and Kanade were forced to back down.

"First off, captain, there is no point in bragging about the tournament this year. The school ship has decided on the course to fish up blue fin tuna during the tournament season, therefore we will not be able to participate this year."

"Eh? Wait, does that mean I won't be able to compete in my final year?"

Shiina asked, shocked at the revelations. Mashiro nodded.

"Unfortunately, we will not be able to do so. Now, for Hiroyuki-san. Take this."

Mashiro reached into her bag and pulled out another food box.

"Poutine!"

Kanade cried in excitement, grabbing the box and smiling all broadly.

"I hope you understand, that our club is important to school. Closing it will prove detrimental to the school's image."

Mashiro said, and Kanade merely nodded in agreement, her eyes completely focused on the food, and not listening to what Mashiro was saying.

"Yup, sure, whatever you say."

Mashiro paused for a moment, looking at Kanade snacking happily on her food. She then took out a piece of written paper and pen.

"The senshadou club is a very important club to the school. And we have been looking for new equipment, therefore we will like an increase of budget."

"Sure sure."

"Please sign here to increase the senshadou budget."

"Sure sure."

Kanade mindlessly signed the paper and went back to eating the poutine. With the paper signed, Mashiro kept the paper and pulled out a small device, pressing a button to turn it off. A recording device? For some reason, Kaede and Momiji now saw Mashiro with a new title. 'Evil Last Boss'.

"Captain, we have the budget permission. I will hand it in while guiding Satou-san and Kitakuni-san to the residences office. Would you take Hiroyuki-san back to the student council office? I doubt she will be able to get there without side tracking off to some place with food. You have my permission to tie her up in her chair. Use this rope."

Was this president really unreliable? Why was she president? Just why do you need to tie her up? Whose authority allowed you to do that? Why do you have rope?

"Eeeh? I don't really want to do anything with Kana. It's not rad."

Shiina grumbled, but Mashiro reached into her magical bag of coercion and pulled out a packet of-

"Smoked salmon!"

Shiina immediately grabbed it and started to eat its contents.

"Captain."

Mashiro said once more, and Shiina sighed.

"Fine, I'll just bring her back. Leave the rope, I'm sure the student council are already preparing ropes and handcuffs of their own to tie Kana down."

Shiina said, grabbing Kana, who was still munching away on her poutine, and dragged her off. Mashiro sighed and turned to Kaede and Momiji.

"It would seem that you have bore witness to something unpleasant. I assure you that such a thing does not happen on a regular basis."

"Erm... W-would it be that the president is unreliable, and so Akamatsu-san has to take over?"

Kaede asked nervously, and for the first time, Mashiro looked a little surprised. A change in her expression, which is denoted by a slight twitch of her eyebrow.

"... It may appear so, but Hiroyuki Kanade is a very capable person. She has the charisma to take charge and inspire the students. She is also excellent at proper management of budget and distribution of skills, however it is problematic that she tends to disappear just because she can't sit still. As for me, I was 'loaned' by the Captain to help out one time in return for more budget. Ever since then, I have been plagued by people approaching me for help instead."

Mashiro muttered as her aura slowly turned back into Makuro.

"And that damn captain... treating everyone like toys. What do you mean 'loan' out? Do you have any idea just how bad I am with dealing with so many people? And just where did that additional budget go? Hockey tickets? Is that what you so selfishly wanted to buy? We could have gotten more tanks with that amount, and yet you had to blow it all on hockey tickets and ski-trips."

Makuro was ranting and mumbling in a lowered voice, making Kaede and Momiji step back in slight fear. But Makuro quickly receded and Mashiro sighed.

"Well, enough of such bothersome past. Shall we continue on?"

Kaede and Momiji knew that to refuse, could mean a death sentence.

* * *

"All right, all documents have been signed. Congratulations and welcome to Maple High School."

Mashiro told them as they left the faculty office. Mashiro decided that since they were here, they might as well find their home room teachers to see if their IDs have been made earlier, and by some good fortune, they had. Receiving their student IDs and getting Momiji a place to stay would be the most important things for them to deal with. Momiji had to call the shipping company to give them her new address to send her things, and Mashiro had to leave to submit the budget document for the senshadou team. That left Kaede, who decided to explore the school a little.

With the Sun setting over the horizon, the number of students left on school grounds were few. Even most of the clubs had finished their activities and went home. As Kaede continued to walk along the empty corridors of the school, she came to realise that this school seemed to have the strange freedom of Saunders, and still maintain a heritage to be proud of like St Gloriana. It may seem repetitive, but Kaede still could not help but see how this school managed to mix the two opposing ideologies. Somehow, it was very much unlike her own family. So similar, and yet the difference was so clear. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sounds of gun fire.

"Tanks?"

She wondered, following the sounds of tank fire. The sounds led her to the back of the school, where a large field was cleared out. On the field, multiple Ram tanks were seen, rushing at one another, firing rounds at one another in a scene that felt more like a jousting match done by medieval knights. But the tanks moved at one another, changing directions in last minute formations, making the entire scene look more like a well choreographed dance. Each time they passed, they would fire a round, swerve, turn around and rush back at their opponents. Firing on the move, such tactics were popular in St Gloriana, but this movement was different. Moving en mass, creating a screen of constant fire while moving positions. It was simple, yet effective.

"So what do you think?"

Kaede turned around and saw the smile of a certain brown haired girl. The captain of the senshadou team, Shikamori Shiina, eating more smoked salmon on toast. Just where did she get that endless supply of smoked salmon? And toast? Was this her dinner?

"... It draws similar tactics from St Gloriana."

Kaede replied the question, to which Shiina smiled.

"Well, we do have a large number of things and ideas taken from St Gloriana and Saunders. It should come to no real surprise there. We specialise in mobile warfare, however, unlike St Gloriana, who utilise their Crusader tanks to conduct flanking runs while their heavy Matilda tanks guard their Churchill, we send them all out. This is taken from Saunders."

"... It is a reckless tactic."

Kaede muttered unintentionally. Upon realising that those words escaped her mouth, she immediately capped it. Shiina looked at Kaede before smiling.

"Oho? So you have some past experience in tank commanding. I heard about you from Mashiro. You were under that Nishizumi style?"

"... I only took lessons through middle school. I stopped after I moved to Saunders."

Kaede replied, her tone hinting some form of displeasure, possibly from remembering her past.

"And does that mean you will not enter senshadou anymore? Is that not why you came here?"

Kaede turned in surprise by Shiina's words.

"How did you-"

"Guess work."

Shiina smirked.

"... Huh?"

"Yaa, I've always wanted to say something cool like that. It's so rad!"

Seriously, what a very old way of speaking.

"But that guess worked. For some reason, you are troubled by the past, and that you came to this school's senshadou for answers. You took on senshadou in the past, remembered the rush of adrenaline, the feeling of battling opponents straight on. Senshadou is not something you can disregard so easily. It is in your blood, and you came here in order to fulfil that calling."

Kaede thought on what Shiina said, looking back at the tanks that continued to practice. Was this why she could never shake it? The feeling of the tank battles that drove her forward? When she was forced to move to Saunders, she could not join the senshadou team. Not due to skill, but due to the lack of time. She had to help her father with work, and though she doesn't resent his handwork in order to put food on the table, she did hold some resentment for being stripped of her freedom.

"... Can I regain what I have lost through senshadou?"

Kaede asked, and Shiina shrugged while smiling.

"Who knows. The only one who can answer that question is yourself. Can you find what you hope to find in any path that you choose to walk from here onward? Senshadou is but one way to an answer, but it is a way that you are familiar with, and it will undoubtedly help you carve your path to what you seek."

* * *

A/N: I won't go over the little easter eggs of the names and such, but I will explain some basic stuff. The joke for Kanade is her name. The people around her would abbreviate her name from Kanade to Kana. In Japanese language, during certain sentences, you can add 'da' at the end of it in an informal manner.

Thus the joke for Kanade is that people call her 'Kana' and add 'da' behind, which just so happens to form the Japanese way of calling 'Canada'.

For Mashiro, while it is a name in itself, it can also mean 'pure white' or 'all white'. Thus when she gets angry, everyone calls her 'Makuro', which is 'pure black' or 'all black'. For the Japanese, being called black (referring to character/ personality, not actual person being black) means that you have a rather nasty character/ personality, and is also referenced during crime stories to indicate the villain.


End file.
